1. Field.
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding video, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for multiplexing and de-multiplexing video data so as to identify whether a reproduction status of an intra picture that is reproduced in a decoding side is a random access reproduction status or a normal reproduction status.
2. Background Art
A video codec including ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 Visual, ITU-T H.262(ISO/IEC MPEG-2 Visual), ITU-T H.264, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Visual and ITU-T H.264(ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC) performs prediction encoding on a macroblock via inter prediction or intra prediction, generates a bitstream containing encoded image data according to a predetermined format defined by each video codec, and outputs the bitstream.